Dealing with Perverts
by StrictlyKHR
Summary: Quiet and peaceful Namimori's suddenly attacked by the plague of perverseness, and for once Shamal isn't the culprit. Who's going to save the innocence of women and how? Read to find out.  Each chapter's with a different character.-One chapter one story.-
1. Static Electricity

**Static Electricity: Adult!Lambo **

I walked, self-consciously, up to my older boyfriend who was leaning against the short brick wall near the subway station; he waved his hand in greeting and I smiled at him in return.

"You're wearing the skirt I bought you."

I nodded, tugging down at the end of the skirt in embarrassment, "Yes, I um—didn't want it to go to waste since you got it from Italy and um—I haven't seen you in a while…"

"Relax Rin~!" Lambo placed his hand on my shoulder, "I was only commenting; it looks good on you."

I grinned up at him, fully knowing that my cheeks were red. I don't get to see him much since he's always going from Italy back to Japan many times. I've never been with him to Italy, it's much too soon. We've only been together for five years since I was fifteen.

He silently took my hand and started walking in the direction of the subway station; he had mentioned that we were going to meet his friends.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see when we get there, just be patient."

Lambo paid our fare and we went down to the train platform. The scent of something funky filled my nostrils and I turned, pressing my nose against his shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

I've got a sensitive nose; the first time I met him was five years ago when he got sprayed by a skunk; I've never knew a twenty year old man that could cry so much, over something so little.

When the train entered the station I squeaked feeling my skirt start to flip up; luckily Lambo slipped his hand from my waist to hold it down.

"Thanks," I mumbled getting on the train after him.

"There's no need for that," Lambo responded, wrapping his hand around mine tightly.

Eh? He never holds my hand this tight before, is something bothering him? I turned to look up at him and his cool and collected self shone through. He stared at me with one eye closed and grinned slightly.

"I missed you, ya know?" I spoke filling the growing silence between us.

We speak more on the phone; in person we just enjoy being near each other.

"Not as much as I did you."

…He did me? I felt my lips twitch into a smirk and Lambo cleared his throat, "Not like that dummy~!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and within seconds I felt his lips around my tongue. I blinked in shock; he parted away from me just as quick. That's some fast reaction right there. I felt my face heat up and I shook my head.

When the train stopped at a main station Lambo pulled me gently out of the train, wordlessly again. I guess we don't need words to communicate.

"Stick close by me."

I nodded and followed after him through the crowds of people; I don't like busy stations such as this one. You get lost so easy if you're not paying attention to where you are going.

I felt someone bump into me rudely and turned to glare at them; honestly, who do these people think they are…bulls?

I found myself near a set of escalators and turned to ask Lambo if we take them to go to wherever we're going. I blinked finding that I lost Lambo in the crowd.

"Oh no…"

In my confusion of people going every which way I found myself forced onto the moving stairs. I sighed and took a hold of the moving railing. Halfway up I felt something poke my inner thigh. I felt my body tingle at that, and not in a good way. I hate skirts.

I stepped off the escalator to hear a loud thump sound behind me along with a high-pitched squeak. I turned around as did many others. I felt my jaw drop open; there was literal sparks radiating from Lambo's eyes. I felt a burning heat coming from him. He looked mad.

I heard a cracking sound and a yelp of pain…light smoke rose up from his body.

"Get the Hell away from here and stay away." Lambo hissed shoving the man roughly to the ground.

Before I could speak Lambo strode over to me and pulled me protectively to his side; the action caused me to hiss from the sudden attack of a static shock.

"I'm so sorry that happened," Lambo spoke quietly into my ear.

…Was I a victim of sexual harassment? I felt tears fill my eyes and I shuddered at the thought. What if Lambo hadn't appeared? I felt Lambo's hand tighten around my arm.

"…Rin, I promise to protect you."

"I—I'm never wearing this s-skirt again in public, maybe at home—"

"That's fine, though I rather see you without the skirt on."

I laughed lightly, "…Pervert."

At that I visibly saw Lambo frown shamefacedly, "I'm not like him."

I saw him toss the crushed phone against the wall in anger; it affected him more than it did me.

I shook my head and hugged him close, unafraid, and pressed my lips to his cheek, "Lambo, I was joking love. Sorry."

"Let's go home."

"…What about the others?"

"They'll understand," Lambo quickly stated, "After all it's been three months."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_I honestly think that adult Lambo is amazing.  
>The ending ironically enough sounds like it's leading to perverseness~!<br>Haha.  
>Please review. =]<em>


	2. Tentacle Surprise

**Tentacle Surprise: Fran **

He couldn't believe his senpai at all. How could he force him to take the mundane way to the city? Couldn't he have waited for an extra ten minutes? Oh of course not.

"Stupid, moronic fake prince," Fran mumbled to himself as yet another person shoved into him.

Humans were so damn rude; Bel probably knew this and that's why he left Fran on his own. To laugh at him. Fran sighed again entering the busy train. Almost immediately he was shoved out of the way by people wanting to steal seats to sit on.

"Lazy fat people," Fran mumbled under his breath.

He stood at the other side, in front of the closed doors. He didn't need to hold onto a pole; he could balance without it. He was of Varia quality after all.

He stared at the back of some random man's head, ignoring the whispers and stares directed towards him about his gonzo Frog-hat. Did normal humans have nothing better to do? He was so tempted to cast an illusion on those rude people, but the prospect of his boss yelling and throwing things at him stopped him.

Throughout the whole twenty minute train ride, Fran stayed emotionless.

The moment he exited the train he saw a young woman get bumped onto the floor; the person who bumped her didn't even apologize. When she got back onto her feet she yelled out, "Fuck you too asshole~!"

Well that woman had a mouth on her. She huffed and walked off to wherever she was going. The teal-haired Illusionist decided to follow after her, just to spite his partner. It would be worth a few knives to the head.

He saw as she ran up the stairs by two instead of taking the busy escalator.

Fran mentally cursed when someone knocked into him roughly from behind. For fuck's sake didn't people see him and his large hat? The man also ran up the stairs by two. Fran shrugged and slowly climbed up the stairs, taking his time.

He didn't want to seem like a stalker….a stalker; was that man stalking that woman?

His master's voice suddenly popped into his head, creepily enough, "Always save a damsel in distress."

"Shishō, get out of my head."

With a _kufufufu_, Mukuro's presence vanished.

Fran shook his head sighing; both his master and _partner_ were strange.

His thoughts went back to the young woman; she certainly didn't fit the characteristics of a damsel in distress, but who was he to judge? With a sigh, Fran took off to find the woman that for some reason attracted his interest.

The late Illusionist walked around the forever going corridor with many paths. What kind of subway station was this? A person could easily find themselves lost in minutes. Where all stations this absurd? No wonder they never used public transportation.

It didn't show in his face or actions, but Fran was annoyed and quickly losing patience to find the damn woman. Finally after who knows how long Fran found himself stepping onto the only long, high up escalator.

Almost immediately the whispers that was quite frankly loud to his ears, Fran looked up to find them pointing to the man who crashed into him like a bull. He had his phone underneath the girl's skirt.

Oya~! Did the man really think he would get away with something so perverted, so Bel-like?

Fran immediately focused on the woman and the man and using his special gift he cast an illusion. Seconds later the perverted man yelled in horror, "MONSTER!"

The other patrons who were behind the woman and the pervert saw the illusion too and they screamed as well; after all Fran decided to punish them for not being human enough to stop the pervert.

The woman looked around wildly in confusion and the pervert started running down the escalator in futile attempt to escape her underwear…or rather he tried, for long spiny and scaly tentacles that made their way out from under her skirt and wrapped around him.

His terrorized scream startled everyone on the escalator and only the pervert and three others could see the tentacles; all everyone else could see was a man screaming and floating in midair.

"I won't do it again. Waaaaaaah~!"

Fran covered his face to hide the small grin that broke his stoic expression.

A few minutes later when the man fainted from fear Fran decided that it was enough punishment. He lowered the man carefully to about three feet above the floor before leaving him drop to the tiled ground.

Fran left the station feeling accomplished, only to find himself staring at his _slightly_ older partner.

"Shishi~. Bad Froggy~!"


	3. Extreme Punch

**Extreme Punch: Sasagawa Ryohei**

When the gray-haired boxer went to the roof, grinning, to meet up with Tsuna and the others he was greeted with serious expressions.

"Oi. What's with the long faces to the extreme?"

Tsuna flinched in surprise and turned around stuttering, "O-oniisan, we were just t-talking."

"That's not extreme."

"Shut up!" Gokudera yelled, clearly annoyed with the extra person to share Juudaime's attention with.

"Right back at you to the extreme, Tako-heddo!"

Before a fight to ensue Yamamoto wrapped one of his strong arm around Gokudera's flailing arm and stated calmly, "Now now, relax. We were talking about the sudden appearances of perverts in Namimori."

Ryohei frowned taking in the news, and once it settled in his mind a fire was lit in his eyes and pumped his fist in the air shouting, "Oi. I'll protect Kyoko to the **extreme**!"

"Wouldn't have expected anything else, baka," Gokudera muttered, finally pushing Yamamoto off him.

Ryohei stated pacing around the rooftop in his fury. How could there be so many perverts in their hometown? How was he going to let Kyoko, his little innocent, sweet sister go out alone? No. He was going to walk her and be with her everywhere. He nodded to himself.

"Don't worry Oniisan, I'll look out for Kyoko," Tsuna stated uncertainly. He didn't know if he could do anything if faced with a real pervert, but he knew that he wasn't about to let Kyoko become a victim…or Haru for that matter.

"Yeah, what Juudaime says!" Gokudera added, just for Tsuna's sake.

Ryohei halted his mad pacing and grinned, "I will protect _all_ women to the **EXTREME**!"

Ryohei took his usual run around the town; he was on his third lap and as he passed by the vast empty park he noticed a young woman reading a book on a bench…and she was alone. He paused behind her some feet and ran on the spot, turning his head, to make sure no suspicious man was in the vicinity.

"What does a pervert look like?" He spoke to himself, "I extremely don't know."

He took off again; making sure to fasten his pace so he could check up on her again. After all, a real man ever lets a defenceless woman fall into the hands of creeps.

"Extreme Speed~!" Ryohei yelled his arms and legs moving even faster than before.

People had no idea who or _what_ had passed by them; he was that fast, with a newborn passion in his heart. Protect the unharmed, defenceless woman! To the Extreme.

Twenty minutes later he arrived back at the park and noticed a man looming behind her…quite creepily in his opinion. Who was the man? Was he a pervert? Ryohei frowned, not knowing what to do.

He panted lightly watching with sharp eyes for any sign of discomfort from the woman.

Suddenly the woman jumped up from the bench and before Ryohei could even react he saw her right arm swing back to bash her fist into the man's face.

The man stumbled back with a yelp of pain before running off.

Ryohei blinked in surprise. Did that woman just punch the man squarely in the face? He was disappointed that he didn't do any protecting, but that woman and her punch…

"Whoa~ to the extreme."

Ryohei approached the woman slowly and stated, "Are you okay? I saw what happened."

The woman averted her gaze to him and nodded, but he noticed the heavy build-up of tears in her eyes.

"You're going to cry." Ryohei pointed out bluntly.

The woman laughed, "Yeah, I think I hurt my hand…"

"_Oh_. I can help with that. That was an extreme punch by the way."

"Haha. Thank you, a girl's got to protect herself you know. We can't always have to rely on you men."

"...Huh?"

"I noticed you watching me for a while now. It's a nice thought, but you can't always be by my side."

Ryohei nodded, a light blush appearing in his cheeks, he got extremely busted, by a woman reading a book. Ryohei shook his head noticing the purpling bruise forming on her hand. She had a good punch, but it was amateurish. A grin found itself forming on Ryohei's face.

The woman blinked noticing his changing reaction.

"How would you like to join my boxing club? I'll personally train you to the extreme!"

A few awkward minutes of silence passed before the woman nodded sticking out her injured hand, "Alright sensei, I'm Ruki."

Ryohei, being a tad forgetful, shook her hand strongly and she yelped in pain; he immediately let go apologizing profusely.

The woman grinned slightly at the change of her day, from being a victim of harassment to becoming a boxing student. At least she could protect herself properly from perverts now.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Nope, my last one wasn't the final for this series.  
><em>_There will be at **least** five more after this; maybe ten in total.  
><em>_Hmm. Lal or Bianchi; I hadn't thought of them, but I'll see what I can do.  
><em>_Reviews are loved. _


	4. Flying Kick

**Flying Kick: Sawada Tsuna**

He sat there across the street, on a bench at the entrance of the park supporting binocular glasses.

He sat there watching—staring—gazing at the two young girls in the cake shop sitting by the window. The darker haired girl was licking clean a silver spoon from white icing.

"Mnah~" He breathed loudly, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

Little things like that always turned on the heat in his body; it was an addiction.

Innocence was his vice. It fuelled him to lose his mind.

"Come here my pretties, and your little cake too~."

**!~!~!**

"Mmm. This cake is so good~." The girl stated finally letting her spoon hit the empty plate.

Her companion nodded, "It really is. We should buy some for the kids."

With their new mission on hands they stood up from the table and headed towards the counters to buy a few full cakes; unaware of the happenings outside of the shop.

**!~!~!**

"S-sorry Gokudera-kun, I still don't understand." The brown haired boy moaned slamming his face into the notebook before him.

"It's alright Juudaime; I know you will get the hang of this!" The silver-haired bomber encouraged.

His response was muffled grumble from the notebook; that grumble was short-lived though. With a popping sound a baby appeared in the air and swiftly kicked the teen out of the chair and onto his face on the floor.

"R-Reborn. Can't you greet me like a normal person?"

Reborn smirked, watching his student rub his injured, red face. It was so easy to catch Tsuna off guard; he had to change.

"I will greet you the way I see fit Dame-Tsuna. You can't even accomplish a simple equation."

Tsuna groaned watching his home tutor look through his massive amount of redo homework. He waited for Reborn's usual kick to the back, or one of his bullets firing off at him, but it never came.

Not even after five long minutes.

"R-Reborn. Is s-something wrong?"

Reborn smirked to himself before turning around to face the tenth Vongola boss; Tsuna was slowly getting sharper. Slowly, but surely.

"As a matter of fact there is." Reborn affirmed nodding his head.

Tsuna gulped, he had hoped he was wrong. Why did he have to be right about something bad?

"Is someone trying to assassinate Juudaime?" Gokudera shouted, jumping up from his chair, dynamite at the ready.

Reborn shook his head told them to sit down and proceeded to tell them what he needed to tell them and what he saw; by the time he was finished Tsuna turned a bright red and he ran out of the room, arms flailing about. Gokudera stood up to run after his boss, but Reborn held onto his wrist with his small hand.

"Reborn-san?"

"This is something Tsuna needs to do on his own. I of course will go watch over him."

Gokudera nodded, a frown marring his face.

Before Reborn left he gave Gokudera his own mission. A mission to make sure Tsuna passed his next test with a good mark or the both of them will feel his wrath.

**!~!~!**

He licked his lower lip withholding a smirk; lady luck was with him today. He watched as the two girls giggled happily as they walked down the secluded stone path in the park; they each held a bag with cake. He groaned lowly thinking of how they would share their cake with him, even feeding him as he stroked them.

"Something feels very dangerous~!"

"Hmm? You're right. Could it be that it's going to rain? The weatherman didn't say anything about a storm."

The young teens' voices were sweet to his ears, even sweeter than he had first guessed. He quickly walked behind them, glad he was wearing his quiet sneakers.

He tapped them both gently on their shoulders and the dark-haired girl squeaked and turned around to face him.

"Hahii~? Haru doesn't know you." She stated stepping back.

"No, but I know you my sweet Haru-chan."

Haru gulped. She was right in thinking that something was dangerous. How did the man even know her name?

"I see that you have some cake. I love cake, share with me."

Haru blinked and went into the bag to get out a spoon. If need be she'd poke him with a spoon. That sounded lame, even to her.

"Excuse me but these cakes are for our friends."

"Yes. That's right."

"Come now. I will reward you with more _treats_ than your little friends. You see I have a bigger friend."

The orange-haired girl blinked, watching as the man patted down the front of his jeans. Just what was he doing? Before she could open her mouth to speak he lurched forward and crashed on top of her. She let out a scream in surprise and pain; her head knocked back against the stone pathway in her fall.

"Hahii~! Kyoko-chan~!" Haru cried out, "Get off her."

She danced on the spot not knowing what to do; the only thing that came to her mind was Tsuna. He would save them, but he wasn't with them.

"Tsuna-san~! Tsuna-san~!" She yelled out as she whacked the man with her cake.

**!~!~!**

Tsuna ran wildly, not caring that his legs were tired and sore; he wasn't going to let his friends be harassed by a pervert. He had no time to chide Reborn for not taking care of it before it happened. He didn't know what he was going to do, but all he knew was that he would do anything to protect his Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko. H-Haru. Be safe."

He didn't even know where they were; he didn't wait for Reborn to tell him their location. He just ran out carelessly. He would go to places the two girls frequently visited. The Cake Shop. Of _course_. That is where the two first met after all.

He found a new found energy in his body as he ran towards the little shop and didn't even watch for cars as he ran across streets. He didn't stop running until he entered the shop; he looked around staring at each table with his heart sinking at the sight of no familiar face.

"Can I help you sir?"

Tsuna ignored the waitress and fled the shop his head pounding with worry and exhaustion. That's when he heard it.

His name being cried out loudly.

"Tsuna-san~! Tsuna-san~!"

He immediately felt dread fill his body. It wasn't a happy call; it was one full of desperation. Please not let him be too late.

"What will you do Tsuna?" Reborn spoke aloud, watching from the treetops. If need be he would step in.

Tsuna made his way quickly through the empty park looking for the two of them and the pervert that he knew was with them.

When he saw Kyoko struggling underneath a man he froze in his tracks. Haru was hitting him with a bag and yet the man didn't budge. Tsuna didn't waste any time or a single thought as he took out the little case of pills in his pocket; he popped one in his mouth and nodded.

He was calm. He knew what to do.

He walked over behind them and his fingers clenched in a fist. He pressed his finger against his lips when Haru spotted him and she nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

He reached down and grasped the back of the man's jacket and pulled him off Kyoko with one simple movement. The man yelped in surprise and swung his arm about trying to hit Tsuna, but Tsuna was faster than him, he blocked the hits easily.

"Tsuna-kun…"

"W-who are you boy?" The man hissed, not liking the fact that he was lifted inches off the ground.

"You will not come here ever again. You will stay out of parks and you will not attack any more women. Do you understand?" Tsuna stated slowly and clearly.

The man started laughing when Tsuna let him back on the ground, "Who the Hell do you think you are? Telling m-me what to do?"

Tsuna stared at the man blankly, "Who I am is of no importance to you; heed my warning. I catch you again and you will sorely regret it."

"Shut up Shrimp. You just don't have the guts to be a man."

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed; he had to show force? Then so be it. He quickly went behind the man and grabbed him up roughly from the back of his jacket.

"Let go~!"

Tsuna ignored his cry and floated the man up into the air with him; without waiting for the man's reaction he swung his right leg back and kicked him squarely in the back, sending the man flying across the park.

As Tsuna landed softly back onto the ground, his dying-will faded out.

Reborn fixed his fedora, smirking. Tsuna preformed well, much better than he had expected.

"I'll make a great Vongola Mafia Boss out of you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>**_Erm.  
>I don't know how I fared with this one.<br>I liked it, but it sounds weird?  
>I don't know. *shrugs*<br>Reviews are loved. _


End file.
